Fatty Whale
|ability=Stone (from rocks) |category=Boss |point value = 30300 }} Fatty Whale is a boss that appears in Kirby Super Star and in its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He is first found in the Sub-Tree Area in The Great Cave Offensive. Unlike with most other water-based bosses, Kirby must actually stay on land during Fatty Whale's battle. In addition to being fought in The Great Cave Offensive, Fatty Whale also serves as the boss of Aquarius (however, in the remake, this version of Fatty Whale is crimson rather than blue) in Milky Way Wishes. This red version of Fatty Whale is also fought as the sixth boss the Helper must face in Helper to Hero. Physical Appearance Fatty Whale is a huge whale that wears a sailor suit. His body is blue and his underbelly is white. He holds a small brown pipe in his mouth. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Fatty Whale appears as a boss in The Great Cave Offensive, and is fought as the first boss of that sub-game. During the battle, Kirby stays on a very long bridge overlooking an underground lake while Fatty Whale stays in the background and attacks Kirby. Despite being so far from him, Kirby is actually able to land hits on the whale. Fatty Whale attacks by rolling around and into Kirby, and by body slamming his way across the bridge. Whenever the boss shoots up water from his blowhole, rocks (as well as Blippers) fall from the ceiling onto the bridge. Fatty Whale can also create a huge tidal wave that sweeps forward across the bridge, throwing Kirby and his helper into the air. The heroes then fall back to the ground (although this does no damage), followed by a multitude of rocks that fall down from the ceiling that they must then avoid. After he is defeated, Fatty Whale spirals into the background and falls into the lake, leaving Kirby free to progress. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Fatty Whale receives a new 'defeated' sprite, which shows his attire torn up and his body covered in bandages. Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, Fatty Whale is composed of only three sprites, all of which are part of the background. The sprites are rotated and/or stretched during attacks. This makes Fatty Whale one of the most graphically simple bosses in the ''Kirby'' series. *Fatty Whale is considerably faster in the original Kirby Super Star than in the remake. This is especially evident during his rolling attack. *Fatty Whale is notable for being one of the few tobacco references in the series, as the boss smokes a pipe. Other tobacco references include the credits of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, where an image depicts Kirby holding a smoking pipe, and The Claykken from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, who also uses a smoking pipe, but only to blow bubbles. In the German comic book story Kirby's Biggest Case, Kirby is also shown smoking a cigarette. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a boss named Fatty Puffer appears, whose name is most likely a reference to Fatty Whale. *In Heroes in Another Dimension from ''Kirby Star Allies, one of Adeleine and Ribbon's puzzles requires them to carve out an image of Fatty Whale from a group of blocks in order to acquire some Friend Hearts. Artwork KSS Fatty Whale.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Driblee artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSS Plasma Wisp Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU_Fatty_Whale.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites KSS Fatty Whale sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Fatty Whale sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Red Fatty Whale.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) de:Moby Kick es:Gran Ballena it:Balenottero ja:ファッティホエール ru:Кит-Толстяк Category:Bosses Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Stone Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Novel Characters